Talk:Krysae Sniper Rifle
What Sic means for antimaterial vs. antimateriel the tag should be used to denote incorrect grammar, spelling or usage of a word that is however, canon - i.e., it is what is there in game/devblog/patch description. As such, this should be antimaterial as the description by Mr Priestly himself and that of the weapon in game reads as such. Look here :http://blog.bioware.com/2012/05/24/mass-effect-3-rebellion-pack/ --SanjayBeast 23:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Good I don't have to create the topic myself. If all of this arguing does not stop then I will lock the article so only admins can edit it, since very few people seem to have done any research on this topic. Just look at Wikipedia to start and all of this would have been over quickly. :As I already explained on my talk page earlier today, the article still reads incorrectly. You will never see "antimaterial" in anything describing it. It is spelled "Anti-Materiel" rifle. There is no altering that fact. Had BioWare spelled Materiel right in ME2, there wouldn't be a sic tag in the Widow article either. :The sic tag is not used to demonstrate improper grammar, but spelling mistakes on the part of the developers, extra words, etc. Just look at some journal entries from ME and you will see sic tags everywhere. Lancer1289 23:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::So, wait. The issue here is not spelling but lack of hyphenation? They actually spelled it right this time? If so, my mistake. I've been going off the press release's mispelling. --The Gunsmith 00:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Great, was just about to start annoying topic on your talk page. However, my main question was going to be which sources we use for weapon descriptions/names/info - (i.e. do we use release info from social.bioware, or in game data). In game data makes more sense to me. In relation to this topic, the dev release says, as i mentioned before, antimaterial, which is worthy of a tag both for the lack of hyphen and the incorrect spelling (presuming they meant anti-materiel rifle). It's in the link above; however, I cannot currently check what the in game description reads: if it is antimateriel (and thusly worthy of a tag only for the lack of hyphen), I stand corrected and this is finished. --SanjayBeast 00:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)It doesn't matter what the issue is, although spelling seems to now be off the table, if it isn't correct, then we have to demonstrate that. If the sic tag is removed one more time, then I will lock the article. To further back me up, here's our resident USAF Staff Sergeant explaining further. ::::We use the game for the final description since it is more current. Lancer1289 00:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::So you would therefore agree to using game info for weapon names too, rather than those given by the dev. releases? --SanjayBeast 00:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Relevance to this page? I seen none. Lancer1289 00:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Apologies, but i was just wondering why, given that you prefer to use game data since it is more current, you have opposed both of the proposals to rename the Harrier Assault Rifle and the Reegar Carbine Shotgun to their in game names, as this would maintain the continuity of information sourcing on this wiki. SanjayBeast 00:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And again the relevance to this article? You are talking about something that has zero relevance to this article. That is not the point of a talk page. This is the talk page for the Krysae Sniper Rifle, not anything else. If your topic has no relevance to that article, then it does not belong here. And this one no longer does. Lancer1289 00:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I would accuse you of avoiding the question, but I accept your point about relevance. And with that, i retire for the night. --SanjayBeast 00:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok. The dev. release for Rebellion says, antimaterial, which is worthy of a tag for both the spelling and the lack of hyphen. However, the in game description says antimateriel, which is worthy of a tag only for the lack of hyphenation. As it stands, we are using the game description version, which in my opinion, is more relevant as it is more up to date. SanjayBeast 09:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) tag is unnecessary for lack of hyphen. "Antimateriel" without hyphen is an acceptable standard spelling. Because the term is military technical vocabulary it is not likely to be found in the dictionary. That Wikipedia uses a different, still acceptable, standard spelling in their entry doesn't preclude other acceptable standard spellings. 20:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Refer to the comments by SpartHawg on the M-98 Widow talk page, where there was a similar discussion. In addition, this matter has been resolved - the common usage is with the hyphen, not without - I checked all articles I could find about the Barret XM500 (A very new AM rifle, so the spelling is up to date) and they all use the hyphenated version. Whilst the unhyphenated spelling is not wrong per se as it does not change the meaning of the word, it differs from convention on spelling it and therefore is worthy of a tag. SanjayBeast (talk) 20:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I have a small suggestion. Why not just correct the hyphenation? This is an unnecessary and frankly pretentious use of sic, especially when you consider how few editors of this Wiki have ever handled an anti-materiel rifle. 21:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :We take the description right from the game, errors and all. That's the whole point of the sic tag. SPARTAN-177 (talk) 21:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The grammar tag is entirely unnecessary. "Antimateriel" is the exact right spelling/grammatical usage. The US military uses "Anti-Materiel" incorrectly, for two reasons. First, "anti-root" is essentially newspeak. "Anti" is a prefix intended to be used conjunctive to the original word it is modifiying (antisocial, antiviral, antiseptic, etc.) Second, "antimateriel" is a borrowed word, not specifically English, and should therefore be maintained in its original form. Italics would be unnecessary, since "materiel" and "antimateriel" have been in the American lexicon for decades. 05:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Krysae breaks cloak on gold after use I have experienced this bug multiple times - having fired the krysae and lost cloak, i then try to go back into cloak (i have not found the exact circumstances though). My cloak will appear for ~1 sec and then disappear. If anyone else could confirm this, it would be useful. SanjayBeast (talk) 08:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been having the same problems with cloaking; as well as somehow getting into the negative numbers for the clip... --GodzillaMaster 12:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Missle Launcher Bullets I was just in a game where a person was using the Kyrsae, except every time it fired it fired Missiles. These Missiles were instakill missile just like normal and read as Missile on the kill screen. Has anyone else ever seen this? Zurin Arctus :My guess is that you were playing on PC, and the player has edited his game.dat (which isn't uncommon) to make it so - quite an advanced mod, and he should have really just increased the damage of the Krysae so it was less obvious that he was hacking. Find his tag, and report him. 20:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, there is an infinite missile glitch--you can read about it on the BSN. Here's one such thread. There was a thread that showed a video of how to do it, but I think it has been locked, so I can't find it. a Bioware employee did comment on it being a bannable offense, so I recommend against doing it yourself. Trandra 20:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I was wondering why I hadn't seen the response - the above IP is mine (oops, forgot to sign in) so it all makes sense now. Yes, that would fit the story but I have consistently seen people with this sort of hack since day 1 on PC - it's comparatively easy to do, when you look at how difficult this glitch is. SanjayBeast (talk) 23:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC)